1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope image filing system and an endoscope image filing method, in which image signals from an endoscope device are recorded by associating the image signals with examination information relating to an endoscope examination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscope devices have been more widely used than before. An endoscope device has a long and narrow inserting portion, which is inserted to a subject part within a body cavity, for example. An imaging unit is provided in the inserting portion. Then, the endoscope device is arranged to display an image of the subject part imaged by the imaging unit, that is, an endoscope image on a monitor.
Recently, an endoscope device to which an image filing device is connected has been widely used as an endoscope image filing system. The image filing device is used for recording endoscope images.
In the endoscope image filing system, when an endoscope switch, such as a release switch, provided in the endoscope device is pressed, an endoscope image displayed on the monitor is recorded in the image filing device.
In addition, the endoscope image filing system can not only record endoscope images but also record various information relating to endoscope examinations such as patient information including patients' names, ages and sexes, endoscope examination reservation information including the reservation date, reservation times and the examination types for endoscope examinations, and examination information including comments by doctors regarding recorded endoscope images, examination date and time when the endoscope examinations are performed.
Furthermore, the endoscope image filing system can retrieve the recorded information by using various searching measures.
However, in the endoscope filing system as described for the related art, when examination information regarding the endoscope examination, which is recorded in the system, is searched repeatedly by using similar search conditions, a screen on which the search condition is input must be opened every time, which takes time.